One Eye is Better than None
by Rhianne
Summary: From Blink's pov. Blink becomes fascinated by a girl who faces one of the hardest and most discouraging odds when she gets herself into a bad position, can blink help her through it?
1. The Not Normal Day

One Eye is Better Than None

This story is told from Blink's point of view. It's the first story I've done in 1st person. I hope you like it so far. I'm not sure if I'll finish it unless it's in high demand. I've had it for awhile but never got around to posting it.

One Eye is Better Than None

The day was starting out perfectly ordinary. I mean, I get up, wash me face, and head downstairs for one of Kat's famous breakfast omelets. It was just another day. As usual, I was one of the last one's down fer breakfast so I was at the back of the line. It didn't really matter to me. Kat always makes plenty. I made small talk with Pie Eater, somethin' I used ta do with Race or Mush. But both of those bums moved out cuz they "fell in love." Both got hitched and they each got kids. Don't get me wrong. I love kids. An' I ain't jealous or nothin'. But they was me closest pals. And Mushie moved all the way ta Queens. Race lives in a apartment. I barely git ta see 'em.

"Guess what?" Pie Eater grinned from ear to ear.

I hate guessin' games. "What?"

"Kat ain't makin eggs today!"

I looked at Pie Eater. He better tell me what she _is_ makin' before I get mad.

"Today, we git pancakes!"

Well, that coitainly put me in a better mood. The only thing better than Kat's eggs was her pancakes. I decided I would forgive Pie Eater for tryin' me patience. I turned to the newsie behind me, who happened to be Swifty, and played the same game.

"Swifty."

"Yeah, Blink?"

"Kat's not givin' us eggs taday."

I grinned at Swifty's disappointed look.

"No eggs?"

"Nope," I confirmed. "Pancakes."

Well, ya couldn't of made dat boy happier if ya told him he just won a million bucks. Unfortunately, he spoiled the rest of me fun by announcing it to the rest of the newsies behind us. I turned my attention back to the front of the line, and not a moment too soon, cuz it was finally my toin ta get some grub. Of course, foist I had to go through the routine hand check by Kat. She never serves us if we're doity. I wiped me hands on me trousers foist, just to make sure dat I would pass. I let out a sigh of relief when Kat nodded her approval. Then she handed me a plate with five pancakes piled up.

"Butter and syrup is on the table. But go easy on the syrup."

"I know, Kat. Ya say dat every time."

Kat smiled at me. Gosh, she's pretty. "And yet it never seems to be heard."

I laughed. It was true. One bottle of syrup lasted us one breakfast. If we were lucky. I sat down next to Boots. How did he always get down here so fast? "Moinin, Boots."

"Heya, Blink," Boots replied with his mouth full. "Ya gonna eat all five of them?"

"Yeah," I said, pushing his fork away from my plate and picking up my own. I didn't bother ta wait for the syrup. It would be empty by the time it got ta me anyway. I ate Kat's breakfast, thinkin' I never tasted anything so good. "Boots, ya gonna 'ead out, or what?"

Boots smiled. "Naw. There's gotta be somebody who can't eat five pancakes by themselves."

"Ok." I left my plate on the table, even though I knew better. Kat would forgive me. She always does. Outside it was goigous out. The filthy air was the cleanest it had ever been an' da sun was shinin'. I would say the boids was singing, but we're talking about New Yoik here. The boids would probably die from pollution. I was just mindin me own business but I couldn't help but notice a voice singin'. I looked up at the buildin' next ta me an' sure enough, there was a open window and a sweet melody drifted out. It was practically angelic. Now, I'm not usually fond of singin', but I coulda stood there for hours listenin'. And not the listenin' like me an da boys do when we go ta Medda's. Dis listenin' was like…like…like I couldn't help it. I finally tore meself away and went to get my papes. I got 70, just like always.

I headed to me sellin' spot and it wasn't until I was positioned when I noticed dat I was right next ta da building! An' the goil was still singin! Cripes! How was I supposed ta concentrate wid her singin? I decided I'd try. After 'bout ten minutes I'd had enough.

"Hey!" I called up to the winda. "Hey!"

A young goil appeared, an' she didn't look too bad. But her singin' was makin' t'ings difficult for me.

"Kin ya stop singin?"

"Who is that?" she called back down.

"What difference does dat make? Kin ya just stop?"

"I didn't realize my singing was bothering anyone. Sorry, sir."

Sir? Didn't she realize she's talkin' ta a no good orphan bum? I shook me head and returned to hawkin' headlines. It wasn't two minutes before _she_ was yellin' at _me_.

"Excuse me! What is all this yelling?"

"Just close yer winda!"

"It's a beautiful day!" she protested.

"Well, dis is where I come ev'ry day."

"Well, I live here!"

She had a point. But I wasn't gonna tell _her_ dat. "Sorry, doll."

The goil turned red and disappeared from my view. Da next t'ing I know, she's marchin' out the front door and headin' straight inta the street, right inta da path of a carriage. I grabbed her arm an' pulled her back. "Watch out!"

She gasped when she hoid da hoises passin' so close.

"Didja need something?"

"My ring."

"What?"

The goil slowly lowered to the ground and began soiching the street fer somethin'.

"I dropped my ring."

"It's right 'ere." I held out the ring to her, but she had trouble findin' it. Her hands foist found me arms and then woiked deir way ta me hand and eventually found the gold band. It was den dat I noticed how cloudy her eyes were.

"Thank you," she said, slipping it onta her finga. "I was going to yell at you, but I suppose I don't have any reason to any more."

"Do ya need help back up ta yer room?" I wasn't about ta let a blind goil try ta go up stai's by herself.

"I may be blind but I'm not incapable of walking. I've lived here my whole life and I know where everything is."

"Cept for da carriages."

Her face darkened and I immediately felt ashamed. Only bums like da Delanceys picked on goils, specially ones dat were helpless. "I didn't mean it like dat-"

"I just want you to keep your screaming down, ok?"

"Sorry. Really. I ain't noimally so mean. Kin I please walk ya back up?"

"Fine."

I followed da goil inside and up da stai's. I kept a hand behind her in case she fell, but she neva missed a step. I was impressed. She even knew where her door was an everyt'ing. I neva woulda guessed she couldn't see. Her apartment was nice. An' extremely tidy. I felt way outa place.

"My father is at work otherwise I'm sure he'd thank you for-"

"Don't mention it." I spotted some needlewoik on a chair armrest, an' unless her faddah sewed, she did dat. "Did you make dis?"

She held out her hands so I gave it ta her. She felt the stitches den smiled. "Yes. This is an old one, though. It's pretty bad."

Bad? I couldn't do dat in a million yeahs! "Looks pretty good ta me."

"What's your name?"

"Blink. Well, anyways, it's what me pals call me."

"I'm Lori. Won't you sit down for a minute?"

"Shoi." I coitainly saw no harm in it. Sides, how much company did she get up heah? I took out me handkerchief and wiped me brow. I sat down in a chair, set me papes down, and took off me hat. Out of coitesy, even dough she couldn't see it.

"Tea?"

"No, t'anks. I just had breakfast."

"Are you an apprentice?"

"No." I didn't say what I was t'inkin. Any poison could tell from da way I looked dat I was a newsboy. Specially since I was carryin' papes. Coise, she couldn't see so… "I sell newspapers. Ya know. Carry da bannah. Hawk da headlines."

"That would explain your hollering."

"Didn't mean ta dastoib ya, miss."

"I wasn't doing anything important."

"So whaddya do all day?" I couldn't help askin. I neva knew a blind goil befoah.

"Mending, cleaning, washing. But no cooking."

"Don't ya evah git out?"

"Only with my father. But he's rarely home so I just find some busy work."

"When's yer pop git back, Lori?"

"Seven."

"Why dontcha spend da day wid me? It'd be fun, an diff'rent."

"If my father-"

"C'mon, Lori. Dontcha trust me?"

"I've known you five minutes! And I can't even see your face!"

"Heah." I took 'er hand an held it ta me face. She felt da sides an me nose an den startled when she felt da patch. Stupid patch.

"You where a patch?"

"Yeah. Ise blind in one eye. Like you, I guess."

Lori smiled. She was real pretty. An nice. Maybe I had a chance wid 'er. I don't meet many goils. Coise, it ain't like I go lookin' fer em eider, like Mushie used ta do.

"Is that why they call you Blink?"

"Yeah."

"What's your real name?"

I froze. Me real name? Could I even remembah it? Memories started floodin' back. Bad memories.

__

"Willie! Hurry!" A woman kept a shawl drawn close around her as she pulled a three-year-old boy behind her with her other hand.

"Janice! If you don't come back you'll be sorry you disobeyed me!" a masculine voice yelled from a distance.

"Will Parks."

Lori smiled. "Where were you planning on taking me, Will?"

I shrugged. Stupid. Like she could see it. I might have ta git used ta dis. "Wese could go ta Tibby's or Medda's. We could even jist walk around."

"You seem nice enough, Will. But there's no way I can really tell. Even if I could see. But thank you for offering."

"I won't sell by yer winda anymoah," I said as I headed out. "Bye."

"Bye."

Dat wuz all I heard. I wuz gittin a little uncomf'table. I walked down a few blocks, but found meself slowly driftin towards Lori's winda. What wuz da mattah wid me? Den I noticed. Me hat. I left me hat in Lori's house. Cheese! Why does dis stuff always happen ta me? I thought 'bout goin back but den decided dat I shouldn't. I'd visit 'er tamarra. She'd prob'ly like da comp'ny anyway. Den I started t'inkin, somethin that ain't real good when yer someone like me. Cuz thinkin always gits ya inta trouble. I wuz thinkin dat I should bring 'er somethin. Somethin nice.

Please review and tell me if you think it's worth finishing- be honest (but nice) =)


	2. Blink's Quest

I will post as much as I can but it's getting difficult for me because I have volleyball and now I got a part in the play so I have practice as well. But I WILL KEEP POSTING!

****

Blink's Quest

What do ya git a blind goil? Dat's da question I asked meself all next day. A book? Yeah, that'd be a nice slap in da face. Flowahs? Not like she could see 'em. I was officially stuck. An' it bugged me ta death. Noimally I might ask da guys. But den I'd have ta tell 'em she was blind. An' dey might t'ink I'm crazy fer likin her. An' even crazier if I told 'em why.

Truth was, I felt like we had a connection. Even dough we was complete opposites, she was da only one I could evah hope would undastand me. So I felt like doin somethin nice fer her.

An' here I am back at da beginnin. What do I git Lori?

I was walkin down da street where all da gift shops were lined up. I was kinda hopin somethin would jump out at me. Nothin did.

Then I saw it. In a winda there was a beautiful poicelin music box. Poifect. I went inta da shop an asked about da price.

"Four dollars."

"Fouh bucks! Fer dat?" Times like did I wish I was rich. "Got anythin a liddle less expensive?"

"Yeah."

The shop ownah motioned me ovah ta a shelf an removed several boxes. He wrote down da prices of each an den told me ta tell 'im when I decided.

Dere was only one I could afford. An it wasn't much ta look at. Not dat Lori would care how it looked. I wound up da box an listened ta da tune. It was somethin I didn't know (not dat I'm a real great music student or nothin.)

"I'll take dis one," I called ta da shop ownah as I dug round in me pockets fer da right change.

He put da music box in a box den I traded da money fer da gift an left. It had pretty much wiped me clean. But if it brought a smile ta Lori's face, it was woith ev'ry penny.

I smiled as I thought bout Lori. Her soft chestnut coils restin just above 'er shouldahs. An' just da way she handled herself. A real lady. But not a stuck-up I'm-too-good-for-you lady. She was kind.

Before I knew it I was at Lori's door. I gathered up all me courage an knocked befoah I lost it.

"Who's there?"

By her voice I could tell she was startled. "Blink."

Even t'rough da door I hoid her heavy sigh. I listened ta her undo all da locks an finally da door opened. Lori was dere, in a striped skirt wid a white blouse, her hair tied back at da nape of her neck wid a white ribbon.

"How are you, Blink?" Lori smiled as she stepped aside from da doorway.

I stepped in and waited fer her ta close da door. "Good. How're you?"

"Lonely. I'm so glad you stopped by today. I was wondering how you've been."

I was gittin noivous. I wondered when I should give her me present.

"Before I forget, Blink, I have your hat."

"Oh." Lori disappeared inta a room an reappeared wid me hat in her roight hand. I had fergotten all bout my hat! "T'anks." I took da hat from her and looked down when I felt stitches undah me thumb dat had nevah been dere befoah. On da inside of me hat "Blink" had been sewn wid navy blue t'read. "Did you do dis, Lori?" I ast her.

"What?" A confused look crossed her face.

"Sew my name in me hat?"

"Oh." I t'ought I saw her blush, but I can't be shoi. "Yes. If you prefer not to have it in there then I have some scissors in my basket. You can cut the thread and slip it right out. It won't hurt your hat at all."

"Dat was nice. Now Snipes can't take me hat whenevah he feels like it. Tanks."

"You have friends?"

"Yeah. A whole room full of 'em."

Lori laughed, foicin me ta grin from eah ta eah.

"I got somethin fer you, too, Lori."

Lori had sat down now so I put the box in her lap.

"It ain't much. Just thought it would give ya somethin ta do."

Lori's fingahs found da end of da box and opened it. Den she slid da music box out. Her fingahs felt all round it before findin da key an windin it. Da soothing music floated out an a look of pure joy lit up Lori's face.

"Oh, Blink!" she breathed. "Thank you so much! It's absolutely gorgeous!"

I wanted ta tell her dat I was sorry it was so trashy. Dat it looked like I had gotten it outta a dumpstah. But I didn't wanna spoil da moment. "Do ya know dis song? Cuz I don't know what it is."

Lori hummed along wid da box fer a few seconds den smiled an began singin.

I sat down an listened fer da longest time.

Da music finally ended an Lori set da box aside.

"Thank you so much, Blink. It's lovely."

"You've got a real pretty voice."

Lori blushed. "Well, I have to be good at something."

"Yer good at everyt'ing. I hafta git back, but kin I come again anothah day?"

"Of course! Did you think I would say no?"

I laughed. "I guess not. Lori, was it jus me or didja seem scared at first when ya hoid me knock?"

Lori grew kinda quiet an I regretted askin.

"Of course it scares me, Blink. There's no way I can even tell if someone's in the same room unless they make some noise. I'm not half as bad as I used to be, but I am worried about strangers coming to the door."

Way ta go, ace. I really screwed dat up. "Well, t'anks fer da hat. I'll see ya latah, k, Lori?"

"Ok." Lori smiled weakly. "Bye, Blink."

"Bye, kid." I left befoah my stomach toined ovah. I have got ta be more careful wid her or else…else I'd lose her.

Please review? Pretty please??? Also, should I keep telling this from Blink's pov or should I do a little from Lori's? Please tell me!


	3. Crime and Punishment

It must have been at least t'ree days til I saw Lori next. I tought of 'er at least once ev'ry day. I finally wuz able ta stop woikin one aftahnoon so I went ta her door and knocked. Some guy answered. An he didn't look too happy ta see me.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry. I t'ink I got da wrong-"

"Blink?"

Lori stepped inta view, a liddle confused look on 'er face.

"Do you know this…gentleman, Lori?"

I waited. She might not want me around right now. But if dis guy-

"Yes, this is a good friend of mine."

"I was just about to leave, Mr. …Blink. I'll see you tomorrow, darling."

"Goodbye." Lori smiled as da guy gave her a kiss on da cheek. I wuz not likin dis guy at all.

"Won't you come in, Blink?"

"Yeah." I stepped inside and shut da door behind me. "So, uh…dat wuz?" I tried ta be casual. It wasn't woikin.

"Adam." Lori smiled at his name. "We've been dating for nearly a year. He works so hard I rarely get to see him."

"Too bad," I muttahed. I didn't like dat guy. Maybe I wuz just jealous. I made my visit short. I just didn't fee like stayin wid her anymore. I didn't fee like goin ta see her for a long time. It wuz a week before I went back ta see her, an when I did, she was cryin. I hated ta see her in such pain. I felt like I had just got stabbed.

"Lori?"

"I'm not up for a visit today, Blink," she said, her voice shaky. She wiped da tears away wid da back of her hand.

"Please?" Me voice cracked. I pulled her inta a hug.

"I-I-I-" her voice broke off an she began cryin all ovah.

I kept quiet an rubbed her back. "A few d-days ago I…I found out I'm…I'm pregnant!"

Holy cheese! Was she serious? I held Lori away at arms' length. "Are ya sure?"

Lori nodded miserably. "Adam got angry and left! I'll have to tell my father! And he'll…Oh, he'll throw me out!"

I wuz not ready fer dis. What do ya tell a pregnant goil? Da truth? Dat she's screwed? An not ta mention da fact dat Lori wuz blind. How wuz she gonna take care for a kid? I didn't know what ta say. I couldn't leave her like dis, but it wuz real awkwoid fer me. I couldn't believe it! Someone like Lori gittin pregnant? No way!

"Ya gotta tell yer faddah right away, Lori."

Lori shook her head vehemently an wailed, "I don't know what he'll do to me!"

What wuz I 'sposed ta do? It ain't like dis t'ing happens ta me on a regulah basis.

"Lori, I need ya ta be honest- don't exaggerate! Would yer pop really t'row ya out?"

Lori's bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. "I don't know."

I led Lori ta her bedroom an had her sit down on her bed. When she wuz so tired from cryin she fell asleep. I left. Not dat I felt good about it. I felt horrible. But dere wuz no way I could've helped sittin in dere.


	4. Mush

I decided ta go ta Mush right away. I had time ta get ta Queens, spend fifteen minutes, an get back five minutes after everyone else had gotten back from woik. The whole way there, I tried not ta think about Lori. Even more I tried not to think of her as a mom. Cheese! I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I wuz getting involved! I started thinkin that there would be no shame in me bowin out. Explainin ta Lori dat it wuz her an Adam's problem, not mine. It wasn't like I wuz da dad! Den I started beatin meself up for even thinkin of leavin Lori. Adam wasn't gonna help her. An it ain't like she got any other friends besides me anyway. Ok. So I decided to stick wid her. But what exactly am I lookin for from Mush? Just advice? Just someone ta listen? Or someone ta take da load off my back an say dey would handle everthing? A little bit of all t'ree, I guess.

Before I knew it, I wuz in Mushie's apartment buildin. I asked da old grumpy lady at da counter, "What room are Mr. an Mrs. Meyers in?"

"109," she grumbled.

I tipped my hat an headed up the stairs. Dey were at da end of da hall. I knocked twice on da door. Mush answered. He wasn't wearin his hat. His vest was unbuttoned an his sleeves rolled up. He looked tired. But his face perked up when he saw me.

"Blink?"

I grinned. All thoughts bout Lori vanished. "Mush. It's been a long time."

Mush reached out his strong arm an wrapped it around my shouldahs. He pulled me in an closed da door. "Alex!" he called. "Look who's here!"

Den she appeared. Mush's wife, Alexandra. Her long brown braid hung over her shoulder. Her gentle brown eyes sparkled. In her arms was a small boy toddler. Derek.

"Blink, it's so nice to see you! How's Jack?"

"Good."

"How're Spot and Kate?"

"Haven't seen 'em fer a week, but I think dey're good."

"Are you hungry?"

"Course he is!" Mush broke in. "He's always hungry!"

We both laughed.

"So what brings ya to Queens?"

"I need ta talk ta ya."

"K. Alex, can ya get us a cup of coffee?"

Alex smiled and disappeared into da kitchen. I followed Mush ta a small card table in anothah room. We sat down an Lex brought da coffee out ta us. She sat in her rocker in da corner an bottle fed Derek.

"What's wrong?"

I looked straight at Mush. His serious brown eyes told me he cared. But part of me missed da old Mush. Before he had things ta worry about. Da Mush who wuz never serious. Da ladies' man Mush. Course, wasn't like I hadn't changed either.

"Couple weeks ago, I met a real nice girl. She's blind, so she don't get out much. I'm kinda her only friend. Except for dis othah guy. She had a boyfriend. But now she found out she's pregnant so da bum up an left her. She lives wid her pop, but she hasn't told him. I wanna help, but dere isn't really anything I can do. If her dad kicks her out, where's she gonna go? Da lodgin house? I don't think so."

Mush soaked it all in. "Ya know, they have places for single mom's. If she need's help getting back on her feet, maybe she should look inta one. Course, it ain't free. I just saw an advertisement in da paper for one taday. Hold on." Mush rose an got a paper from a basket den came back an flipped through the pages. He pointed ta small article. I looked as he read. "There's one in New Yoik, one in West Virginia, and look! Dere's even one in ol' Jackie boy's town! Santa Fe."

Maybe dis wuz da best thing. I had a feelin dat dis might be what Lori needed. "Could ya write ta one, Mush? Ask em if dey'll take a blind mothah?"

"Sure, Blink. I'll mail it tamorrow."

"I'll talk ta Lori an see what she thinks. I don't know what else ta do."

Mush patted me on da shouldah. "I think yer doin the best thing."

"Thanks, Mushie. I have ta go. Thanks, Lex. See ya guys latah."

"Bye, Blink," Mush an Alex called aftah me.

I walked fast back ta da lodgin house. I think I spent a liddle too much time at Mush's. When I got back, games of pokah had already been started. But I don't think anyone had missed me. Good. I went up ta da bunkroom an layed down on my bunk, pullin my cap over my eyes.

"Blink, not joinin us fer a game tanight?" Cowboy asked me.

"No, t'anks. Got me a real bad headache." It wasn't a total lie. My head did hoit from thinkin so much. It took me forevah ta git ta sleep. Not because of da noise or da smoke, but cuz I jus couldn't stop thinkin about Lori.

So? Please review! I'll post more asap!


	5. Blink's Big Mouth

My plan wuz ta put off visitin Lori as long as possible. I still didn't know how ta handle it. Da next day I told meself dat I shouldn't visit Lori becuz she would ask me what ta do. And den I'd have ta tell her about Mush's idea. But den it'd only get her hopes up an if it fell through- I didn't want ta think about it.

Unfortunately, Mush shot me plan down when he showed up dat aftahnoon on me sellin cornah.

"I don't have official woid from Virginia or Santa Fe, but I think either one will take her."

"What about New Yoik?"

"That's the one I got my information from. They siad they're too full to take her, but they're 85% sure Virginia or Santa Fe will. I mailed a lettah this mornin. It won't be too long. Have you told her about this chance?"

"No," I said ashamed. "New Yoik don't got room at all?"

"Dey don't got any openings right now. They said if they did get one and I hadn't hcosen a different one yet, they'd send me a lettah."

"I don't even know how to tell her," I blurted out.

Mush looked at me hard. "I can tell yer havin some trouble. Let's go talk."

I shrugged an followed Mush to a small restaurant. He ordered two cups of coffee. I just sat dere as da waitress put one in front of me.

"So, what's wrong?"

I stared at Mush a moment before speaking. "I don't think I should tell her yet. I mean, if I tell her dat a place might take her but dey don't, den I got her hopes up fer nothin. Know what I mean?"

"Blink, ya gotta tell her so she has some hope. Ya have to give her something to believe in. You just have to do it. Do it before you can think twice about it. Before you can make _another_ excuse for not doing it." When he had finished, Mush took a long sip of his coffee.

He wuz right. I wuz makin excuses. I didn't want to deal wid da situation. But I had to. Now.

"Thanks, Mush," I said rising. "Yer right. I'm gonna do it right now." I took Mush's advice. I left right away and went to Lori's apartment. I felt kinda bad about just leavin Mush, but I knew he understood. I knocked on Lori's door before I changed my mind. No answer.

"Lori, it's Blink," I called.

It wuz quiet fer a minute and den I hoid her undoin da locks. She opened da door an let me in. Her face wuz solemn, but she wasn't nearly da mess she had been before. But her hair wuz just plainly down an she wuz wearin a navy blue dress. Even though she wuz blind, her eyes usually hed some kind of energy behind dem. Some kind of life. Now, dey looked like bottomless black-holes of despair.

"I'm glad you came by, Blink," she said closin da door and goin to an armchair. "I told my father about my…situation."

I raised my eyebrows hopefully. "And?"

"In three weeks he's going to send me to my Aunt Sarah. In New Jersey."

Her woids wrenched my heart, even as emotionless as dey were.

"Wuz he real mad?" I hoped not.

"I don't care about my father!" Lori snapped. It totally caught me off guard- Lori snappin like dat. "My aunt is insufferable!"

A spark of anger lit up behind her eyes. At least it showed life.

"She is the most proper and over-bearing lady you will ever meet. Everything must be just so. 'You musn't be too witty with men, Lori. They don't like women to show them up. No one will want you.' 'You musn't be too independent, dear. Men need to feel useful and needed.' 'You musn't use your blindness as a crutch, Lori. You'll become even more sickly and embarrassing than you are now.' I cannot open my mouth without getting corrected! And can you imagine how awful it would be trying to raise a child around her?!"

One thing wuz obvious to me (and dat wuz da _only_ thing)- Lori didn't want ta live wid her aunt.

I cleared me throat. "Lori, I found dis place. It's a place fer single moms. Ya know, who don't have nobody ta take care of em. Well, dere's three choices: one in New Yoik, one in Virginia, an one in Santa Fe. I don't know nothin fer sure, but I thought if ya had nowhere else ta go…"

Lori started lookin more hopeful. Not happy er nothin- just hopeful.

"Coise, yer pop would hafta agree an-"

"Oh, we won't care as long as he can get rid of me. These places sound wonderful! I'll talk to my father tonight. You didn't have to do that for me, ya know."

I swallowed. "I know. But wait-"

"I suppose I'll go to the one in New Yoik," Lori started thinkin out loud. "You will come to visit me, won't you?"

"Lori, wait-" I panicked.

"Of course you will. I can't take up any more of your time, Blink. Thank you for coming."

Lori gently pushed me outside da door. "Lori! I-" da door closed. I stood dere fer a minute, stunned an feelin lousier den ever. I had just made her think dat dey would take her! An it wasn't necessarily true! Now one more t'ing wuz clear ta me- I had ta git her inta one of dose houses. Failure wuz not an option. Aw cripes! Me an my big mouth.

Once again, I appreciate ALL reviews! Please tell me what you think!


	6. The Mother's Home

Ok, I know it's been a while…I'll try to stay more on top of things. . . let's get this sucker finished!!!

I asked around an found out where da mudda's home wuz. It wasn't dat far. Maybe a couple of miles. I jus had ta git Lori inta one of dose homes. I didn't want her ta go ta New Joisey, an she didn't wanna eider fer dat mattah. While I walked, I tried ta think of what ta say. I had ta git her in. Somehow I had ta git her in. Cripes! How do I git meself inta dese things?

When I saw da sign fer da mudda's home, a weird feelin passed ovah me.

__

A raggedy woman holding a child's hand stepped shyly into the building. The sign had said 'Single Mothers' Home.' The woman only hoped it was real.

There were two women at the counter. They looked like sisters. One- looking to be older- had a scowl on her face. The other looked much more kind.

"Excuse me," the woman said, "Is this the home for single mothers?"

The scowling woman sniffed and peered down over the counter at the woman and child. "Why?"

"My child…I need a room for my child. Please, you can't turn us away!"

The kinder woman came around the counter and knelt next to the boy. She looked up at her sister. "We have three empty rooms, Margaret." She stood and looked at the mother. "You're welcome here."

Margaret scowled. "This place isn't for free, you know."

The mother looked at Margaret. "I have no money. But I will do anything."

"Yes," Margaret sneered, "you will. Chauncey, take them to room 14."

Chauncey led the mother and boy away. As the boy passed, he looked up to the old woman wondering what had made her so grumpy.

I entered da house an went ta the counter. There were two women dere. One looked real sour.

"We don't tolerate beggars here," sourpuss said not even lookin at me.

"I ain't a beggar," I said.

Sourpuss looked up an glared at me. I grinned.

"This isn't an orphanage either. Go away."

"I ain't an orphan either, well, I am…but, I mean, I got a friend whose gonna be a muddah."

"You should learn to take responsibility for your actions!"

"I ain't da faddah!" I wuz beginnin ta not like dis lady.

Da other lady shot sourpuss a look an came around da counter ta see me. She looked familiar.

"How can we help you?"

"My friend's gonna have a kid an she ain't got no place ta go."

"I don't know if we're taking any more residents right now."

"Ya gotta!" I started panicking. "She's blind an she's real nice. She didn't desoive dis!"

Da nice lady's heart began ta melt. I could tell. "Margaret, didn't Mrs. Blundell leave yesterday?"

"I don't know," sourpuss snapped.

"Couldja check, ma'am?" I asked in my most pitiful way.

"Of course," da lady smiled an went back ta da other side of da counter.

I waited. Sourpuss left fer somethin. "Ma'am?" I asked. Somethin wuz buggin me.

She looked up.

"Is yer name by any chance Chauncey?"

She looked stunned. "Why, yes. Chauntelle, actually. Chauncey is what my sister calls me. How did you know?"

I gulped. "Wouldja remember bout ten years ago? When a muddah came in wid a liddle boy."

"I'm afraid lots of mothers come in with boys. You're going to have to be more specific."

"Well…Da boy's name wuz Will. An when da mom died from bein sick, ya sent da boy ta an orphanage."

She leaned forward now. "Yes…little William. I remember him. Why?"

"He's me friend," I blurted. I couldn't help it. "He told me ta mention his name an ya might take pity on me friend Lori."

Chauncey looked back at da papers, wrote somethin down, an den looked at me. "You're in. You just need to bring her in and finalize somethings, ok?"

"K. Thanks a bunch, ma'am." I toined ta leave.

Just as I reached da door, I hoid her say, "You're welcome, Willie."

So how was it? Thank you for all of your reviews so far. Please keep reviewing!


	7. New Lives

The last chapter! enjoy!

I decided ta wait til da next aftahnoon before goin ta tell Lori. I wanted ta give er a chance ta tell er faddah. But I couldn't wiat ta see er face when I'd tell er she was in.

I got up oily da next moinin an went down ta Queens. I wanted ta tell Mush dat I got er in.

Mush wuz happy fer me an we ended up goin out ta eat togetha. By da time we wuz done eatin an talkin, I decided dat it wuz time fer me ta go tell Lori.

I wuz getting close ta her apartment when I saw er. Sittin on da coib of da street wid er suitcase next ta er. A block away I also saw a guy eyein er. I walked over ta Lori quickly.

"Lori, it's Blink. Come on." I grabbed her suitcase in one hand an her arm in da oddah an led her away.

She wuz surprised. "What's going on?"

"Just walk fer now. We'll talk latah." I glanced over me shouldah an wuz relieved ta see dat da bum wuz nowhere in sight. "What were ya doin out on da street?" I slowed me pace as we talked.

"I had a fight with my father. I told him I would just leave. He said fine and then I said fine. As soon as he left for work I packed and left. But I don't know my way around outside. I didn't get too far."

I stopped. We weren't dat far from da mudda's home an I wanted ta make sure Lori wuz ok.

"Ya ok?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Lori, da mudda's home is gonna take you in. We're almost dere. I think dat dey'll help ya a lot."

Teahs formed in er eyes.

"I'm in?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Blink. I don't know what ta say. You will visit, won't you?"

I got a lump in me throat. "Yeah, kid. Ah coise."

We continued ta da mudda's home an I led her inside. Chauncey wuz dere. Grumpy wuz not. We went up ta da desk an I said, "Dis is me friend. Ya had a room fer her?"

Chauncey studied Lori. "Yes."

"Lori, dis is Chauncey. She's real good."

"Would you care to come with me, Lori? I'll show you to your room."

Lori gave a small smile an held out her hands. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Chauncey took Lori's suitcase an den led her away, up da staihs.

I'd miss er. Knew I would. I promised meself dat I'd visit da next day an check up on er. It wuz real hard fer me ta leave, but I finally did. I didn't like da fact dat we hadn't said goodbye. But maybe dat wuz bettah dat way. Da only comfort I had wuz dat Lori wuz in real good hands. Chauncey's hands.

The End!

So what did u think? Thanx 4 all your reviews!


End file.
